Haven
by Burning Fate
Summary: Pyramid Head finds himself in some difficult situations as he leads a girl out of Silent Hill. He will protect her, no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

Kyle's eyes stung as he tried to open them, feeling wet and sluggish. All he could see were blurry images of dark blue and brown. He felt the surface he laid on, feeling its muddy and wet, soggy substance seep between his fingers. He tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't, and fell back to the cold ground with a splash. Kyle panted and tried again. He pushed himself back against the rocky wall and sat there, breathing heavily, and the water that dripped off of the stalagmites and dripped on and off of him. He looked around, eyes feeling heavy.

"Rina?" He called. "You hear me?" He looked above his head to see where they had fallen through to the tunnel that he now sat in, alone.

"D-Dang gangs. Pushin' us off a cliff like that." He pushed himself up to his feet and held his side as he lent over in pain.

"R-Rina! Where are you?" He yelled worriedly. The silence was interrupted by the trickling of water droplets. Kyle looked around, and then limped his first step forward. He stopped and fell to one knee as a pain shot through his veins. He raised his arm and opened a pocket in his blue coat that held a distress beacon inside. He pushed the button.

Back at the Task Force's base, Kelsey, Rina's seven year younger sister, looked out the window in the kitchen, watching as the rain drops hit it and listened as the lightning and thunder cracked and boomed. Matthew, Kyle's twin brother, walked up behind her and patted her on the back. Scar, the commander of the Task Force and the twins' father, paced behind Rick, the team's brains, as the yellow outfitted science geek worked magic on his computer. A red light appeared on the screen, flashing and beeping.

"Scar!" He yelled. "I've got their signal! You're son is still alive!" He typed on his computer to pin point Kyle's location.

"Good work old friend." Scar said, voice sounding rusty and low as he patted Rick's shoulder. Kelsey turned around and ran to Rick.

"You found my sister?" She asked with sincere, frightened eyes. Matthew ran behind her and clutched a fist in front of his face.

"You found Kye?" He asked. Rick turned towards the two and smiled as he nodded.

"We need a search and rescue team." Scar announced to the two young teenagers.

"I'll go dad!" Matthew said raising his hand. Kelsey did the same, but Scar shook his head.

"I'm sorry. But you cannot. I need some who are more…..professional."

"But dad, I-!"

"The Hine Side?" Rick assumed. Scar nodded.

*…..*

A beetle squealed by Rina's face, and she opened her eyes, only to be blinded by water. She sat up and rubbed at them with her soaking wet green sweatshirt sleeve, but it didn't do much for her. Rina looked around and the beetle below her now squealed again. She screamed and shot up to her feet, squishing the bug instantly. Her surroundings were muddy cave walls and puddles on the ground below her.

"Kyle!" She yelled. The cave carried her words as an echo, but only bounced back to her. Rina took a few steps forward, huddling herself together and shivering as water dripped down her spine. She turned swiftly to the sound of a screech, then a boom as if a door had been slammed open. A bright, fiery red orange light shone on her and burned her eyes. She placed her hand in front of her face and squinted at what was opened in front of her; a room full of machinery and other moving objects that she had never seen before. The warmth that came from the room lured her inside. As she walked through, the door shut slowly behind her. The smell of gasoline and fire burnt her nose.

"Hello?" She asked, looking around only to see parts. Another door opened, but wasn't in her sight.

"Kyle? Is that you?" She asked. Rina maneuvered herself around coal and crushing machinery as if it were all a maze. She looked up at a flight of stairs that led to an opened metal door. She climbed up and gazed through. The scenery in front of her was at most horrific; a dark, blackened, moldy asylum looking sanctuary of broken walls, glass windows, and weird looking windmills that crackled and screeched. She walked out on to the broken apart cemented ground and looked around her. No one was there with her; she was all alone; shrouded in the creepy darkness of an unknown place.

*…..*

"Oi! Scar!" Leadfoot yelled, his Irish accent low and husky, stumbling into the Task's Force's base with Blitzer and Notch, his two Irish team mates, behind him. Scar walked to them, arms crossed behind his back. Kelsey and Matthew watched as they all talked and made hand gestures to each other.

"Do you think they're alright?" Kelsey asked looking up to her friend.

"Ah yeah. My dad's getting the best to go look for them now." Kelsey held her head down.

"The last place where Kyle was last seen with Rina was at the end of that old abandoned highway; about four miles from here." Scar said, pointing in the direction where the blinking lights on Rick's computer screen shone. Leadfoot whispered to the other wreckers, and then knocked his fists together as he smirked at Scar.

"We'll find the young lass and your kid! And if anyone stands in my way," Leadfoot stomped his foot on the ground and popped his knuckles, "I'll be kickin' butts and takin' names!" Blitzer and Notch nodded in agreement. Rick walked over to the team with a small device in his hand and gave it to Leadfoot.

"This will give you Kyle's coordinates." Leadfoot took the device and held it in the air above his head.

"This'll be easy." Blitzer said crossing his arms. Kelsey jumped up and ran over to them. Matthew tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"Please find my sister!" She whined. Notch lent down and patted her head.

"Don' you worry your lil' head 'bout anything lass. We'll bring 'em both back. Safe an' sound." Kelsey smiled at the blue armored mercenary.

"Right then! Hine Side's, move out!" Leadfoot yelled, running out of the base. The other two followed. Scar faced a worried pair of friends.

"They will find your sister; your brother. Just give them time."


	2. Chapter 2

Bang! Screech! Chomp! The sounds echoed through the mighty labyrinth of tunnels that Kyle had come to. Three paths, all leading to the same place or to death traps? He held his shoulder in pain and examined the three trails. The first one shot electricity and bullets of iron. The third one, way off to the right, sounded like a piece of machinery that would crush someone once they stepped in. But the tunnel in the middle; what could that screeching noise be? It was the most ear piecing noise he had ever heard, but it was also the safest sound compared to the sights and noises from the other two.

Kyle stepped in to the middle tunnel, his eyes frantically moving for some sort of a way to see. As he walked further down, the walls of the cave started to drip. Kyle looked up. A horrifying sight of blood and human body parts oozed from the ceiling. He screamed and ran through the tunnel as fast as he could, ignoring the pain in his legs. As he came to the end, he tripped. Kyle fell to the ground, making the crackled stoned ground tremble. He pushed himself up with his elbows and turned his back to see what he had fallen over. A bloody human body, but had no skin.

Kyle scrambled away until he was up against the other side of the room. He held his chest, almost as if he were having a heart attack. He looked around and saw what it was that had been making the screeching sound. An old, rusted out windmill looking device that's blades struggled to spin in the wind and rain. Kyle stood up and looked around some more. He found himself to be in a small town, but right now, it looked as if it had been abandoned for quite some time.

Every house, apartment, store, you name it, was empty. He held his arm as he walked through the crackled alley ways. A large entrance looking arc caught his eye. He ran to it and found himself in the footsteps on how to enter the town. Kyle turned back to face the buildings, but saw a sign in the corner of his sight. He walked to it and wiped away the autumn leaves that weaved in to the metal plated letters.

**"Welcome to Silent Hill."**

*….*

Leadfoot led his team to the spot where the beacon had pointed out the commander's son. He held the device in his hands and pointed back at his two team mates as they held small pistols to their sides. He did the same. Leadfoot held the monitor to his eye level and stared oddly at it, then up into the air and down to the road.

"What the hell? Is this some kind o' prank?" He said hitting the device against his hand.

"Knowin' you big fella, ya probably sat on it somehow and made it malfunction." Blitzer laughed.

"What'd you say!?" Leadfoot raged.

"What? Now ya can't hear?" Blitzer said clicking his audio radio with his slim gloved finger. Leadfoot growled.

"You little-!" Notch stepped in between them and said, "Hey now fella's. This is no time ta be fussin'." Leadfoot and Blitzer huffed and crossed their arms. As Blitzer turned his back on the two of them, something shone in his eye.

"Huh?" He whispered to himself. He took a few steps towards the railing by the road and leaned over it. The others hadn't noticed because they had started bickering with Leadfoot yelling, 'why'd ya stop me?' and Notch coming back with, 'right now is not the time for it.' Blitzer squinted his eyes to see the shining object; a flashlight.

"Oi, you two. Did that girl 'ave a-?" The slick and muddy ground beneath him crumbled, and he slid down the steep slope, rolling and tumbling and spinning down the cliff side. Leadfoot pushed Notch out of his way, hearing Blitzer's screams and loud grunts and ran to see that he had fallen through a hole under the cliff they stood on.

"Don't worry lad! I'm comin'!" Leadfoot jumped and Notch soon followed.

*….*

Clink, clink, clink. A pile of metal objects fell to the floor in front of Rina. She stepped back.

"Is anyone there?" She asked. No answer. She walked down the hallway past the rubble. Not even five steps, she tripped. Her black skinny jeans ripped at her knees and her face hit the rusty bars that made the floor. She pushed herself up and looked at what made her fall; a pink toy rabbit that had stuffing coming out of the place where a beady eye had once been. She picked it up and stared at it, hearing the ear piercing screech of a baby crying from down the hall. Rina stood up, surprised and scared at first, but then started walking slowly forward. Every door she came to was locked tight, except for one; the one where the crying was coming from. She put a shaky, cold hand on the knob and twisted it.

The door clicked, the crying stopped, and she peaked in. There was only a couch, a flashing table lamp, and a broken television set; the screen busted out and the set lay on its side. Rina turned her attention back to the couch, seeing the top of a head.

"Excuse me?" She called. She took a step forward, getting up on her tip toes to try and see if the person was sleeping. She walked on, the floor creaking with each step she took. A buzzing noise started getting louder and louder as she came closer. Rina screamed as she stood beside the couch, now over looking a bloody, skin ripped body. Rina covered her mouth and backed away against the wall.

'How is there no skin?' She thought.

It was a body of a man, mouth gaping open by threads of blood rusted flesh; half of the teeth had rotted away and flies flew around the decaying brains. She looked down at his clenched hand that lay on the ripped cushion to see that he held a baseball bat. Rina looked back and forth at the gory face and to the bat. She grabbed the end of it and tugged. The hand held on, making crackling noises. Rina reached her fingers over the hand and started prying away; nothing but bloody bones. The decayed fingers crackled and two of them had broken off. She now held the bat in her hands which had red finger prints around its handle.

"Well, I know how the TV got smashed now I guess." She giggled nervously. Grumble. Screech. Moan. The noises came from the hallway. The floor started to peel as if it were just rotted wallpaper. Rina backed away from the body and looked towards the flashing light that stood at the door. Red was painted on the walls, forming words.

"Beware of the Boogey Man?" She read out loud. A triangle was drawn next the warning. Rina looked out the opened door to see a shadow and the walls started to peel away. She looked to her side and saw one of those sliding door closets. She tipped her way to it and shut herself inside. Venison doors let her see out at what stepped in.

A bloody, copper pyramid pointed in to the room. A man with huge muscles and more than a hundred scars stumbled in, dragging a large, rusty sword behind him; sparks flying with each scrape against the barred floor. He wore broken handcuffs and chains wrapped over his shoulder. The apron he wore had been stitched many times and looked as if he had just wiped blood all over it, fingerprints sticking like engraved letters on a tombstone. His brown boots stomped against the floor.

Rina backed away as far as she could in the closet and watched him limp past. He stood in front of the body and noticed the broken fingers. Rina clenched on to the baseball bat so hard that it shook. The pyramid headed man lifted his great sword above his head and with one arm sliced down, going through the body and the red couch. He dragged it the rest of the way down the body until it was completely severed in half. Rina couldn't help but watch as the man let go of his sword-like knife and dug his gloved hands into the body, pulling out all of the blood drained organs. He held them in his arm and picked up his sword.

He walked past the closet door, Rina seeing some of the organs dripping their last drops of the red liquid. The man left the room, leaving a trail of blood that dripped off of his blade. Rina opened the closet door when she could no longer hear his footsteps. She walked out into the hallway, looking both ways to make sure no other monstrous beings lingered around her. She took a step out and walked down the hall, holding the bat and rabbit in her hands. She stuck the toy in her jackets pocket and walked on, only to be struck in the back of the head as she passed a door. She fell to the floor, lights going out around her as she closed her eyes in pain while her head throbbed. She felt a muscular arm wrapping around her waist and lifting her up off of the floor before she could no longer struggle to keep her eyes open and she was knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"What kind of place is called Silent Hill? This town's creepy enough as it is." Kyle said to himself as he drove through the streets in an old, dusty car that he had smashed the window out of to get in and hot wire it; giggles. Kyle came to a stop and backed up in front of an old house.

"Alright. That had to have been Rina." He said as he put the car in park and opened the door to step out. But how could it have been? Kyle had no idea where Rina was, but he knew that she would never play around in a creepy place such as this.

"Must be people still livin' here." He said putting his foot back in to the vehicle. He drove through the smoky fog and around the broken craters here and there looking for Rina.

"_Mommy? Is that you?" _Came a little boy's voice from outside of the thin metal.

"Huh?" Kyle stopped.

"_He took me away mommy. Help me." _Kyle opened the door and looked around. He felt his chest and scratched his head.

"I ain't yo' mamma." Kyle laughed.

"_How could you say that mommy? I thought you loved me…" _Kyle started to back away, putting his hands out in front of him.

"Uh, I'm sure your mom loves you, but I'm not her." He yelled, thinking that someone was just doing this as a joke. The voice whined and gurgled as it started crying.

"_He's coming! Save me mommy!" _The voice sounded so frightened that Kyle finally realized that this was no prank.

"Who? Come on out kid!" Kyle said turning himself around in circles in the fog.

"_Judgment!" _Kyle cocked his head.

"What? What does that even mean?" Silence…

"…..Hello?" Still nothing…. Kyle jumped back into the vehicle and sped down the street as fast as he could.

"This is crazy! I'm starting to hear voices now? And who's this Judgment guy?" He asked himself as he drove. A woman's scream came from no where. Kyle didn't stop. The screaming followed him. He slammed down on his brakes, feeling the hit of something running into the back side of the car. Who ever, or what ever, it was had slit the back tires.

"Now what the-?" He stepped out again and looked at his left back tire. It had completely deflated; same as the right.

Q-Q

Leadfoot and Notch rolled on to the cave floor, stacking on top of each other. They looked over to see Blitzer holding his knee and grunting in pain as blood spurred out. Notch rolled off of Leadfoot as he stood up and ran to the injured wrecker.

"What happened lad?" He asked inspecting the injury. Blitzer chuckled weakly.

"It's nothin'. I'll be fine."

"Can ya stand?" Leadfoot asked. Blitzer nodded and Leadfoot backed away as he struggled to stand up. Notch ran to his side and hovered his hand over Blitzer's back. Blitzer stood, but lent back against the mucky wall of the cave.

"Ya see? Just…..peachy." He groaned.

"You're in no shape ta be walkin'." Leadfoot told him.

"I'll be-." Blitzer grunted as he tried to take a step. His knee gave out and he fell. Leadfoot grabbed him around the chest before his face hit the ground. Notch helped pick him back up.

"You need to be patched up." Leadfoot said, scanning Blitzer's knee with a device that Rick had made. Leadfoot pulled a med kit from his back pack and picked out some linen wrap to cover Blitzer's wound.

"Better?" Leadfoot asked. Blitzer lent against Notch to support himself as he moved his leg back and forth.

"Yeah. It's just a bit sore now."

"No need to worry lad. I'll carry you around." Notch said.

"Good. Cause I'm gonna have to find Kyle and the girl. Maybe you two should go back to base." Top Notch and Blitzer snarled and made fists.

"No way! The Wreckers stick togeth-! Ah!" Blitzer yelled, falling down again with Top Notch holding him up.

"Leadfoot is right Blitzer. We need to get you to Rick." Top Notch told him. Blitzer sadly looked up at Leadfoot who gave them thumbs up.

"It's fine. According to everyone, all I have to do is sit on my enemy to kill 'em." Blitzer laughed at Leadfoot's words.

"But how you two get out of here is the question." Top Notch smirked.

"We can move quicker through this here tunnel."

"Right. Good luck lads." Leadfoot clicked the device that Rick had made for them to see if Kyle had moved any closer to him. Notch walked around Leadfoot with Blitzer hanging over his shoulders as he left to find a way out. Notch's dreads hung down slightly below his shoulders and his brown army boots sunk in the mushy mud.

"I'll see you two later." Leadfoot said before Notch walked in to the next tunnel.

"Be careful Le-! Gr!" Blitzer grunted.

"Sh. Easy now lad." Notch grabbed Blitzer's hand and pulled his body over his shoulder.

"Now then, let's find our way out of this hole."

Q-Q

Everything was blurry. Light green, smelly, and blurry. Rina opened her eyes wider to see that she was in some kind of a kitchen. Blood rushed down to her head and made her feel sick. She looked down to see that her face was near the blood covered floor and up to see her legs hanging by chains to the ceiling. Screeching came from outside the big double hinged doors to her left. A man with a bloody apron and a bandaged face limped in, dragging a butcher's cleaver behind him.

He stood in front of Rina, inspecting every part of her. He knelt down in front of her face and growled. She turned her face away and whined. The man picked up his cleaver and stared into it, seeing his own terrifying reflection. He held up a finger and pushed the blade against it. It drew little blood from him. Disappointed, he walked back out of the room. Rina watched as the doors closed again and she started to see sparks fly and heard the man's foot stomping down on something that squeaked every five seconds. Rina tried to pull her body up to the chains to loosen them so she could escape, but found that she wasn't strong enough.

"Well, compared to that Pyramid headed guy, this one doesn't seem all too bad." The butcher opened the door and stood in its frame. Rina looked over at him and blinked. He held out his finger again and swiped the cleaver's blade across, just like the first time. Blood spurred out as he had completely severed it. It fell to the floor and rolled around in front of him before hitting his boot. He stood, no expression of pain in any way, and laughed. He walked over to Rina and stared down at her face.

'Forget what I said! I'd rather be stuck with that freaky guy than be with this loon!' She thought. The man looked at his cleaver and raised it above his head. Rina covered her eyes and prepared for the worse. Before he could swing down, another screeching noise came from the hall. He stopped and looked back at the door that led in to the kitchen. Rina peaked through her fingers. The butcher sat his cleaver down on the counter top and walked to the door. He looked out of the small window, not able to see out that well because it was blood covered and molded. As he went to open the door, a giant knife jabbed through his chest.

The knife was tugged out of him and he held the excessively bleeding spot as he stumbled backwards. The butcher backed against the counter top and supported himself on it with his free hand. He coughed up blood and gurgled as more stuck in his throat. Rina watched in a paralyzed fear as the man with the Pyramid Head stumbled in, dragging his huge knife behind him and bent over as if he had an injured back. He stopped in front of the butcher and stared as he bled out hopelessly.

The pyramid headed man struggled to pull his knife over his head, then hit the butcher on top of his, tracing his blade through the butcher's body and he split in two. The butcher fell apart. The pyramid head was lent over for a whole ten seconds before pulling his knife back behind him. He looked over at Rina and started to limp towards her, stepping through the butcher's blood and dragging his knife through the puddle. Rina couldn't help but to cry and scream in her held thoughts.

"Please don't kill me! I didn't do anything!" She yelled as she shook, the chains holding her upside down clanking. The pyramid head stopped in front of her and lifted his knife above his head again, no hesitation at all.

"Wait! Please don-!" Slash!


	4. Chapter 4

"Rina's gotta be so freaked out right now; all alone." Kyle told himself as he walked through alleys and the smoky streets. Giggle. Kyle turned around and ripped a gun from his back pocket, the one he had stolen from his father's desk.

"Nu-uh! I'm not letting you or anyone else get around me!" He yelled aiming his weapon in front of him. The sound of pattering feet crept close. Kyle looked around as the sound seemed to be coming from all directions around him. They stopped when they sounded like they were coming from right beside him. Kyle turned around as he heard metal clank on to the road.

"Ah!" He screamed as an old, rusty and cloth ripped wheelchair was thrown at him. He shot it and fell on his backside to the ground as it flew over his head and hit the ground behind him.

"Come on now! Who's doing this? It's not funny!" He yelled pointing his gun in every direction. A bright pink, furry thing was thrown at his face. He caught it as he shook it off. A stuffed cat wearing overalls that had looked like it had just been dipped in to a bucket of blood.

"_She will be back in to mothers arms soon enough."_ A demonic, hissing voice told him.

"What?"

"_Alessa has come back and now lives inside of a new host due to young Sharon's death in a car accident; the one who had two bodies at one point in time. Just like you." _

"Two bodies?" Kyle held a finger to his teeth as he thought. Then he snapped.

"You better not be talking about Rina!" He yelled standing up.

"_Her innocent side." _

"Whoever you are, if you lay one filthy finger on her, I'll kill you!" Kyle warned. The voice chuckled. Kyle started firing his weapon in every which direction, but the bullets hit nothing. He looked down at the stuffed rabbit toy in his hand and held it tightly.

"Rina. I can't let her get hurt; gotta find her."

Q-Q

Leadfoot came to a strange part of the cave. A part where metal was connected to the walls and blood and mud mixed together in the water, forming a rusty color. He pushed collapsed rock and other items out of his way.

"Lass! Are ya in here?" He yelled. The cave carried the words in an echo. The sound of running machinery caught his attention.

"Oi." He said walking over to the cave wall and resting the side of his face against it, feeling thumping against his ear. Leadfoot shimmied down the cave, body against the wall, feeling around. His hand hit a handle. He grabbed it and pulled it down. It had been a door leading to one, great big machine. He walked in and looked up and around the machine at the blood that dripped down its sides and bodies that fell off of it as it shook and crushed. Leadfoot held his nose at the overwhelming scent of death as he walked around the machine, only to be stopped by a chained door. He chuckled.

"Someone actually thinks they can keep people out by doin' this? Pathetic." He walked up and grabbed a chain and ripped it off. The door opened.

"How simple." But as he went to open the door all of the way, a strange looking monster with a dirty red uniform and a wrapped face jabbed a knife at him. Leadfoot jumped back and the monster stood in the doorway, leant over and shoulders twitching. Leadfoot looked around to see no other door or anything. Having parts of his body being mechanical, his right arm changed to a gun.

"This'll do the trick." He said before shooting the nurse in the head.

"Whoever thinks they can stop someone with these things, are stupidly wrong." He laughed. But as he walked in to the room, a man with a gas mask and a weird looking hammer slammed the door shut from behind him. Before Leadfoot could even turn around, he was hit and knocked out.

Q-Q

"Ow!" Rina whined as she hit the floor below her head. The Pyramid Headed man had cut through the chains with one swipe of his massive blade. Rina sat up with her elbows and rubbed her forehead. She looked up to see the man looking down at her. Rina huddled up in to a ball and crawled back into a corner, but he still stared at her.

"Uh…..hello…" She said shakily. The man grabbed the handle of his blade with his left hand and started reaching out his right. Rina closed her eyes tightly.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" Nothing…..She slightly opened her right eye, expecting the man to be doing a ritual to rip out her heart or something, but instead she opened her eyes to see a brown, blood stained gloved hand out in front of her. With a gasp, she looked up at the pyramid head, which stood as if he were a statue. Rina raised her hand and pulled it back, thinking twice about whether or not to take his. But then, she finally did. He lifted her whole body up off of the floor and put her on her feet. He held his knife in front of him, and placed his other hand on top of its handle. Rina watched as he did nothing but stand still yet again.

"Well, um…..thanks for your help just a minute ago. So, uh…. I'm off to go find my friend….See you." Rina said making hand gestures. She took a few steps towards the door, and then the pyramid head took one after her. Rina stopped and looked back at him. Holding his lightning knife in dragging position, he stared at her.

"Uh…. Goodbye." Rina waved and opened the door, but again heard the man take another few steps towards her. She turned back around, only to bump into his chest. She looked up to see his head facing down at her.

"Man, you're pretty tall." She sweated. Rina laughed nervously and started to back away from him, but he still followed with every step she took.

"No, no, no," she said waving her hands in front of her, "you have to stay here." She said pointing to the floor with both index fingers. The man stared at her, and then cocked his head slowly, not understanding why she was telling him to stay. She turned around, thinking that he had understood, and took another small step, only to hear the screech of his massive blade behind her.

"Hey!" She yelled turning back to him. He stared down at her. Rina poked him in the chest.

"You stay, I go." She said. The man pulled up his knife to his side and groaned.

"Get it?" She asked. The man put a hand on top of her head. Rina pointed her eyes up as he held her head straight. He picked her up off of the floor.

"Hey!" Rina yelled as he threw her body over his shoulder. The man started down the hallway.

"Put me down!" Rina yelled, but he ignored her. As the man rounded the corner, so did a woman at the end of the hall. He stopped and held Rina around the back of her knees. She tried to look around his head to see why he had stopped, but the size of the pyramid was taller than the upper half of her body. The man groaned angrily. The woman chuckled evilly.

"Well, we meet again, Keeper. And it looks like you've brought me my next meal." She said licking her lips.

"W-What is she talking about?" Rina asked him, but got no answer. Pyramid head lowered her down off of him and pushed her back behind his body. Rina tried to peak around him, but he gripped her wrist tightly to hold her back. She turned around as roaring and rapid footsteps came from down the hallway behind her.

"K-Kyle?" She asked. The footsteps stopped. Now frightened, Rina held on to Pyramid Head, desperate for a secure and safe feeling. A creature with three heads, all made of metal and screws; about 7 feet tall ran at her with its eight spider like legs looking twisted and broken. Rina shrieked and the pyramid headed man grabbed her around her waist with one muscular arm and brought her in front of him so that he could spin back and throw his blade down on one of the heads of the spider. Rina held his arm as if she were holding on to a rescue team's rope as they pulled her up out of a dark, deep hole. She held his forearm and the part of his arm below his elbow went under her arm; he had his hand rolled upwards as if he was extending claws.

The creepy woman at the end of the hall crackled and popped as she broke her own bones, transforming into a hideous blood thirsty monster; a creature with blades and chains twisting and protruding from its body. It held up a shaky, boney arm. Chains flew out from behind the monster and wrapped around Rina's ankles.

"Ah! Pyramid Head!" She screamed as the creature tugged back on her. As the pyramid head had slaughtered the spider creature, he turned around to see the elderly demon ripping blades out of its body. It threw them towards the both of them. He threw his blade down onto the rusty, spiked chains. They snapped as if they were just branches underneath someone's feet. He picked up Rina and threw her back behind him again as the blades hit his helmet, sinking through half way. He groaned deeply in pain and let go of Rina to feel his thumping head and cutting his scarred fingers on the blades.

The woman grew four huge spider legs out of her back and lifted herself into the air, running on the frail, thin legs. Rina looked around frantically for somewhere to run, but found she couldn't just leave Pyramid Head there to be killed. He needed her help. Rina grabbed the handle of his huge knife and tried to pull it out of the floor. As the woman ran faster towards her, Rina pulled harder, and the pyramid head groaned and roared louder in pain as he tried to rip out the blades in his helmet.

"Alessa will finally be gone! Forever! We will feel no more pain!" The woman yelled as she pounced. At the last moment, Rina was able to pick up the sword, and she held it in front of her shakily and turned to the side, closing her eyes, and feeling a heavy weight slide on to the blade.


	5. Chapter 5

Horrified, yet curious, Kyle walked up to the creepiest house in the town; the only one that stood at the end of the street, molded and burnt. Laughing and screeching came from inside making him cover his ears. He walked to the door, its white paint peeling off and looking as if something had clawed at it. Before he could nock, a strange feeling came over him; an unknown darkness that traveled through his spine and made him shiver. As he went to grab the door knob, the door clicked open. Kyle took a step back, now having second thoughts about going in to the house. He turned around to walk away, but then he heard something; crying. He turned back to the door, standing still in his spot.

"_I thought you wanted to save me. But now…..now you're leaving me?" _Kyle's blue eyes grew wide as he noticed the voice. It was Rina.

"Rina! How long have you been in there?" He asked walking back to the door and cocking his head.

"_So….you're not leaving me here?" _Kyle shook his head and clenched his hands to fists.

"No way! Never again! Come here and let's get outta this place." Sniffle. Whimper.

"_I-I can't." _

"What? Why not?" There was nothing. It was so quiet that you could hear a drop of water fall on to the house's roof and trickle down. Kyle took a step back as a dragging noise headed for the door. A creature with no legs, claws that looked almost like screws twisted with razor blades reached a fleshy and blood dripping arm out of the cracked door way. Clawing at the wooden floor boards, ripping at the door, the creature hissed at Kyle.

"Ah! What the heck!?" He screamed and ran away. Kyle ran down the street and stopped at the entrance to a park, its equipment rusty and squeaking as the wind blew by, carrying liter such as old newspapers that dated back to the 1930's. He lent over, hands on his knees, and panted.

"W-What was that thing?" He asked himself.

Q-Q

"Oi…" Leadfoot whined, pushing himself up off of the wet, cemented ground. Above his eyebrow, he had been cut and blood riveted over his left eye. His head throbbed and a sharp pain ran through his body, paralyzing him for a second. As he looked around slowly, holding a hand over his left eye and trying to keep his blood out of his sight, he had noticed that he was alone. Old, rusted and gut grinding machines were compacted around him; bolts and screws, body parts and blood on the floor and walls.

"T-This is sick. Who…..what could do something like this?" He asked himself, attempting to stand up. Leadfoot looked towards the ceiling, to his left, right, in front of him and down. There was nothing. He was surrounded by no one person or thing. Just silence; silence that makes a person go insane and make them want to rip their hair out.

"Ah! The young lass!" He reminded himself. "I need ta find her!" He inspected the room again, finding no exit doors in front of him. He turned around to look for a door behind him, but instead found the black covered face of a man. Leadfoot bounced back and fell to the ground. The man stood in a long black jacket that hung down at his black booted feet. He gripped the steel bar in his black, leather gloved hands and on its end was a cemented brick. He breathed through his blackened gas mask and lowered his shoulders as he exhaled.

"Dah, who're you?" Leadfoot asked as he backed away on the wet floor. The man was silent as he breathed in again and exhaled.

"I," he said, voice sounding low and demonic, "am your Punisher."

Q-Q

"Ah!" Rina shrieked, opening her eyes to see the old bladed face in front of hers, its mouth gaping open and eyes wide. She dropped the pyramid head's sword and fell back, crawling away as the monster on the blade gagged and gurgled on its own blood. Rina shook as the monster with the copper head roared and ripped a blade out from the back of his rusted helmet. He turned around ruthlessly, seeing the aged demon bleeding out in front of him. He raised a hard, steel toed brown boot above its head and slammed it down upon it, crushing its skull.

Rina backed away against the wall and covered her mouth with both hands as she stared at Pyramid Head with a gaze of fear. He turned his head to her, seeing her small, thin body shake.

"J-Just….who are you?" Rina stuttered, eyes wide with fear. The man looked around him, then down at the crippled and beheaded body in front of him, lying in a puddle of its own blood. He lent down and dipped two right fingers into the puddle, then stood at the wall and started to write.

"J…..U…..D," Rina read out the letters as he wrote.

JUDGMENT. He turned back to her, flinging blood from his gloved hand.

"That's…you…. That's your name?" She asked. He nodded. Rina put her hands to the floor to think, and then chuckled.

"That's such a cool name! Now I can properly thank you for saving me!" She joked, standing up and running in front of the six foot tall man. Rina stuck out her hand and smiled. Judgment was confused. He was a towering monstrous creature who did nothing but kill everything he saw, and there was this girl who no longer feared him. She was like Alessa…..

"Y…our," Judgment tried to speak, but with everything he mumbled, the spikes inside his helmet cut into his lips. Rina blinked and cocked her head.

"Are you trying to speak to me?" She asked pointing at herself as he rubbed the front of his helmet. He nodded.

"Well, come on boy! Speak!" She cheered. Judgment shook his head, thinking now that the girl was just playing a stupid game with him.

"Come on! Let's start by saying names. I am Rina." She said pointing at herself. "Now you tell me your name!" Judgment groaned.

"Y….ou…..are….A…lessa." he whispered in a very low growling voice.

"What? Who's Alessa?" Judgment stood in front of her as she thought.

"Is she like your daughter or something?" Rina asked thinking about what this monsters daughter could ever look like. Judgment shook his head and pointed down on her as she stared up at him. She took a step back and pounded her chest once with her right hand.

"I'm Rina! My name is Rina!" She yelled. Judgment snarled and moved his hands around in front of him as if he was trying to feel around for something.

"Hey Pyramid Head," Rina said trying to move around in front of him. He did not show any sign of hearing her, either that or he was just ignoring her words. Judgment stopped and lowered his arms limply to his sides. Rina stared as he stood frozen in the light of the moon which shone through cracks in the wall. Something swam through the hallway; a scent, darkness, a scream. Something that made Rina feel light headed and sick. She felt her head and her eyes started to close and blur.

"I-! …I…." Rina fell backwards, only to be caught by Judgment as he swiftly swooped down on one knee to catch her limp body in his muscular, strong arms. He held her head and the side of her waist as he looked down on her pale, sweet face.

"Alessa…."


End file.
